


In the Dark

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette really doesn't like liars. And what is a secret identity but a lie? Marinette has doubts about keeping secrets from those closest to her, and Chat offers his own perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ML Fandom Week on tumblr. The Day 5 prompt I chose was Secrets. 
> 
> I saw a gifset of Ladybug getting after Theo/Copy Cat and Lila for lying and the thought came to me that Marinette spends a large part of her time deceiving the people in her life. I'm not saying she doesn't have a good reason for it, or that I don't agree with her choices, but it made me wonder if that deception ever causes her guilt. This is fairly short and introspective, but it was interesting exploring how living a double life might weigh on Marinette. 
> 
> (And I know this is a pretty lighthearted children's show, but holy cow, a miraculous is a heavy mantle for a 15-year-old to take on, when you think about it.)

“Marinette!”

Marinette looks up to see Alya waving from her spot at an outdoor table at the cafe down the street.

“What took you so long?” Alya asks once Marinette reaches her. 

There had been an akuma attack and Marinette had rushed off to fight with Chat Noir. She had gotten distracted after the fight had ended, and gone home before she remembered she was supposed to be meeting Alya for lunch. 

“Sorry,” she says looking sheepish and ducking her head. “I lost track of time.” 

Alya is mostly used to her flakiness by now, but Marinette can see the flash of annoyance in her eyes. There's a good reason when she has to back out on plans or leave Alya in the lurch, but Marinette can't really defend herself and the excuses feel heavy against her tongue. 

They quickly fall into conversation, but Marinette can't get Alya’s look of exasperation out of her mind. Especially as Alya launches into a detailed account of some new features she wants to add to the Ladyblog. If only Alya knew that she was sitting across from her idol at that very moment. 

One part of her mind whispers _lies_ , while another part insists _secrets._ Secrets that have a purpose. Secrets that protect, not destroy. She sees the look on Alya’s face when she’s let her down, sees the disappointment in her parents’ faces when she misses another class and wonders if that’s even true. Tikki told her that she is capable of fulfilling this duty, of being Ladybug, but there are days when she thinks it might be too much. 

Later, when she and Chat are sitting on the top of the Eiffel Tower at the end of a patrol, she can’t help but voice her thoughts. 

“Do you ever wonder if we’re actually doing more harm than good by having secret identities?” she asks, breaking the silence. She almost wishes that she could take the words back after they leave her mouth. 

“You were the one who insisted on keeping our identities a secret, my Lady,” he says, his voice confused but light and Marinette isn’t sure if she’s imagining the hint of accusation in his tone. 

“I know,” she says, biting her lip. “But sometimes I can’t help but feel that I’m really just lying to the people I care about. I’m doing it to keep them safe, but what if it ends up driving them away?”

Chat is quiet for the next several moments as he thinks over her question. 

“I think...” he says finally, his words slow, like the thoughts are still forming as he speaks them. “I think that there are different kinds of truths, ones that are more important than others. I’m sure that whoever you are without the mask is just as brave and caring and protective as you are with it on, my Lady. That’s the truth. And if you have to twist events, and keep people in the dark, it’s for a higher good. You have to trust in that.” 

Marinette can only stare at him for a moment, completely awed by his answer. “I would have thought that you wouldn’t be arguing for me keeping my identity secret,” she says quietly. “I know you want to know who I am.” 

“I do, but not until you’re ready to tell me,” he says with a soft smile. “Besides, I may not know your name, but I know _you._ That’s enough for now.” 

She may not know his real name either, but he is always there with what she needed most. 

“Thank you,” she says quietly, hoping he knows what she is really thanking him for. _Thank you for being there. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for helping me remember what it is that we’re doing. Thank you for reminding me that I’m not alone._

“Anytime, my Lady.” 


End file.
